Borderlands 2 Killing is fun
by Commander Hammer
Summary: "Its over Jack, we win!" "No. NO! Its never over as long as I'm still breathing!" "Then I guess we have to fix that, now won't we brother!" BL2 My way. Rated M because I have a jacked up mind. Gaige/Zer0, OC/OC, Roland/OC, Mordocai/Lilith.
1. Chapter 1: Rated M for Mature

Chapter 1

The Train

A/N: Hey guys! It's the Commander again! I noticed that there aren't many borderlands FFs, so i decided to make one. And also it's near Christmas but for those of you who are reading my other story as well, I need some help with the next chapter! Two stories at once, interesting. OK so, I own my OCs and I don't own BL2. Couples: RolandxLilith, AxtonxMaya, OCxOC. I need some help with that, BTW. Story...START!

"Well, this is perfect. I'm in a train surrounded by people I hardly know. Hell, I might even die on the little adventure." a man said, fixing up his turret.

"Oh, lighten up Kyle. It's not that bad is it? I mean you have me, right?" a woman said who was right next to Kyle while working on her siren powers.

"Yea because you brought me here, Selena. But you do know that we might die right?" Kyle asked her as he put his arm around her.

"Yes I do. But it could bring us closer together as a couple," Selena retorted, sitting up and then leaning on his arm, "You love me right?"

"Yea I d-" Kyle was cut off by someone yelling.

"Would you two shut it?! I feel like throwing up because of all that lovey-dovey crap you two are doing!" a short man yelled and went back to checking his guns. Suddenly there was a turret pointed at him and was also lifted up in to the air at the same time.

"I wouldn't mock my brother like that unless you want to shot full of holes by a turret." the man said as he aimed his turret at the short man.

"Same goes for my friend you dick!" as the woman began to lower his head to make his eyes look straight down the barrel of the turret.

"Alright. I'm sorry. But can you not do that shit around me?" the short man said as he was dropped to the floor.

"Yea Salvador, we'll remember." Kyle said. "Thanks for looking out for me Axton."

"Anything for my little bro." Axton said while giving Kyle a noogie.

"Yea, thanks Maya." Selena said giving her best friend a hug.

"Happy to help." Maya said, returning the hug, and then walked back to where she was sitting.

"Yo, Kyle," Axton whispered to his younger brother.

"Yea, what is it?" Kyle responded.

"You think I got a shot?" Axton asked getting a puzzled look from his younger bro.

"With who?

"Maya." Axton said as Kyle busted out laughing his ass off.

"Dude, you would have a shot if you didn't love that turret so god damn much!" Kyle laughed out.

"Really Kyle. I'm being serious here. I like her and I want to get to know her better. I don't want her to be like Sarah." Axton said while looking down. Kyle stopped laughing and tried to help his brother, remembering all to well what Sarah had done to them.

"Hey Selena, can you put in a good word for Axton with Maya. If you do I'll do what you want for a week." Kyle said to his girlfriend.

"Alright. But you have to start it after you're done fixing that turret. Got it?" Selena asked getting a nod form Kyle, "Good. If I say anything to you Axton, you just give a thumbs up, alright?" getting a nod from said person and walked over to where Maya was sitting.

"Attention Vault Hunters, we are nearing the Hyperion Facility." the train conductor said through a mic.

Then, Kyle and Axton heard a voice.

"Hey Axton!" Maya called over from her seat to which the brothers turned their heads, "I didn't know you used to be an underwear model!" And with that, Axton shot right up and glared at Selena. All the while Salvador and Zer0 were on the ground, holding their guts, and laughing like hell.

"Yea, I was," Axton called back, making Maya blush a bit, "But so was Kyle. Ain't that right, bro?" Making Kyle stop chuckling and glare at his older brother.

"Yea." Kyle replied with a glare at his brother. They then heard a giggling coming from behind some boxes. "Who's there?" Kyle asked as he went over to the boxes. He turned to see a girl, 18-20 years old, with a robotic arm, sit by herself in the darkness. "Who are you and what are you doing here by yourself?"

"The names Gaige. And I wanted too, but I'm kinda shy." The girl said looking away.

"There's no need to be shy. Come on lets go and introduce you to the others." Kyle said as he held out his hand which she took with her robotic hand.

"Hey guys! I found someone!" Kyle said as he brought Gaige into the light, "Her names Gaige." Then everybody said "Hi" to Gaige.

Plays through intro (yes I'm lazy)

"Great, some more dead vault hunters. Handsome Jack's been busy," a voice said.

A/N: I just re-re-uploaded the chapter (yes it's possible). I would really like to continue this story WITH good reviews. Anyways, peace. PS: Zer0 isn't the only sniper in the vault hunter team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This is gonna hurt Part 1

A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was playing Borderlands 2 and doing research on the game as well. I know only 6 can live at once but it's a fanfiction. Anything can that I would like to say something else. Zer0 isn't the only sniper in this story. There will be another sniper but in the next part. I don't own Borderlands 2 but I own my OCs. Well let's get to it. Story...START! (there are spoilers in the chapter)

"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YES! Clap-Trap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in! Allow me to introduce myself. I am a CL4-PT steward bot. But my friends call me Clap-Trap. Well they would if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place," 'Clap-Trap' said, "OH! I've got something for you. This is an ECHO communicator this keeps track of your active missions, your guns in your backpack, your shields, your ammo, and other things upon other things. Come, come friends. We need to get you out of the cold. Follow me to my home." Clap-Trap finished and started leading the vault hunters to his place.

"Follow the robot. He will lead you to your new home, Sanctuary." someone said over the ECHO. The vault hunters looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Did you say that babe?" Kyle asked Selena, who shook her head. "What about you, Maya? Did you do that?" He asked only to get the same answer. "Gaige?"

"Nope."

"Then who the fuck did?"

"Hey, you comin'?" Clap-Trap yelled to them as they started to follow him.

"Well, I guess we'll find out later." Axton said while running after Clap-Trap.

"Great! Your ability to walk short distances will be Handsome Jack's downfall. Now if you'll let me through here to get to the door. Thank you. Aaaaaaaaand open!" As Clap-Trap finished saying that, the door scanned him and then opened, "Just a little added security. Gotta keep those Bullymongs at bay. And sorry for the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here. Bandits, Vault Hunters, Clap-Trap units. If I sound pleased about this that's because this is my default tone of voice. I'm actually quite depressed. Now, the creatures that live here are dangerous. None more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger. Killed everyone I know. I keep some pistols in the cabinet just for emergencies. But in here we should be safe." Then there was a loud roar and something came through the roof. It looked like a giant beast. It came down and ripped Clap-Trap's eye out of its socket. And as quick as it came, it left. Upon seeing this, the Vault hunters started to loot Clap-Trap's place. Clap-Trap had more than just pistols. Both Axton and Kyle found a Valfdof assault rifles and Valfdof pistols, Zer0 found a DAHL sniper and a DAHL pistol, Maya and Selena found MALIWAN fire SMGs and fire pistols, Salvador found two bandit pistols, and Gaige found both a Torgue shotgun and pistol. They also found ammo and money.

"Once upon a time, there were 4 Vault Hunters. Their time has passed. Now it's time for the new generation of Vault Hunters." the same voice said.

"Alright, hold up a minute. Just who the fuck are you?" Kyle said to the person on the other end of the ECHO device.

"Kyle, you and Axton should remember me. I'm Angel." she replied.

"WHAT?!" Kyle and Axton yelled.

"Wait! Why are you here? I thought you were on Eden-6?" Axton asked and sounded concerned.

"You'll have to ask Jack that question." Angel said and turned off her ECHO device. There was a long pause.

"Kyle, Axton. How do you know her?" Gaige asked what was on everybody's mind and breaking the silence.

"She's…our niece." Kyle said making everyone gasp, even Zer0. "She was supposed to be on Eden-6 while attending a private school. What I don't understand is this: What is she doing _here_?"

"Well, I think that Handsome Jack guy kidnapped her and brought her here." Axton said, with fire in his eyes.

"Then we got to save her. First we have to contact John." Kyle said to his brother and pulling out his ECHO device. He put in a number, which connected and started to ring. Not long after, someone picked up the ECHO.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"John? Is that you? It's me, Kyle."

"Hey bro! How's it going?" John replied.

"Not so good. Ax and I found out that Angel is here on Pandora. Some guy named Handsome Jack kidnapped her." Kyle told his oldest brother.

"No, she hasn't been kidnapped. She's right here. Say hello angel." John said handing the echo to angel.

"Hi Kyle." Angel said.

"Angel? You just ECHOed us. Wait, what's going on here? John where are you guys right now?" Kyle asked as Angel handed the ECHO back to her father.

"We're on Pandora. Angel here is charging the Vault key so I can open the vault. Oh, and I changed my name. It's now, Handsome Jack." And with that, Jack turned off his ECHO by slamming it in to the ground.

"Well. Now we have to kill our brother and save our niece. This is one great planet." Axton said to Kyle using sarcasm in the last part.

A/N: Hey guys, tell your friends and review. And again, sorry for not updating for sooo long. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This is gonna hurt part 2

A/N: Hey guys! Whats up? I noticed that none of you are leaving reviews. Why not? I want your criticism. Anyways, i just wanted to post a new chapter. That good with you? Well too bad, I'm doing it anyways. I don't own BL2 but I own my OC's. PS: the new sniper will be in this chapter. On another note, I will not be having Zer0 talk in haiku's. It is very difficult to think of them. This will also be a very long chapter. STORY...START!(P.S.S.: Zer0 will talk about his life. Not much, just a little.)

"What the hell is wrong with him! He's putting his own daughter at risk by being here!" Axton yelled. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"_Axton, no matter what happens you have to promise me that Jack will die._" the voice said said.

"_WAIT! What the hell? Angel? is that you?_" Axton though

"_Yes__, it is__. Now promise me you will kill him._" Angel replied

"_I'm__ not going to like it, but it will be done._" Axton thought and sighed.

"_Thank you! I'm going to tell Kyle to same thing. We'll keep in touch. Oh, I've also opened a link between your mind and Kyle's mind. Whenever you need to talk to him, just think 'Kyle' before you say anything. It will make a connection between your minds. _Bye"she said and went to tell Kyle leaving Axton to see his younger brother's face.

5 minutes later(after looting Claptrap's place dry)

"Alright minions, let's go hunt ourselves a bullymong!" Claptrap yelled and opened a door(WTF!? HE HAS NO EYE! HOW CAN HE SEE?), "Let me know if I'm going to run into anything! ow! I'll just assume you didn't see that." Rolling away from the group who were all either chucking or giggling.

"Alright, let's go! Then we can get out of this place, find Jack and Angel, save Angel, kill Jack." Kyle said, following Claptrap.

In the back of the group with Gaige and Zer0

"Soooooo, what are you?" Gaige asked Zer0, getting a '?' in response.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"What are you? Your race, your species. What are you?"Gaige asked again.

"I'm human. Just raised by stalkers."

"Wow, you were raised by stalkers? Didn't expect that." Gaige replied getting a '=)' in response.

"Hey! We need help here!" Axton yelled as he was firing at a badass bullymong(fanfiction. anything can happen).

"On it!" Gaige replied, pulling out her Torgue pistol and shooting at the beast.

**BANG**

All of a sudden, a sniper shot came out of nowhere and hit the bullymong in the head, killing him instantly. Along with dropping the car that he was holding above his head, onto his body breaking every bone with a loud crunch. The vault hunters were shocked and looked at Zer0, who just finished killing a monglet with his sword.

"What? Do I have something on my mask?" He ask confused about why they were looking at him.

"Did you shoot him?" Kyle asked pointing to the bullymong known as Knuckle Dragger.

"No."

"Then who did? Because it sounded like a sniper shot to me." Axton said as he looked for the person who shot Knuckle Dragger.

"I shot him. I saved your damn lives to. He would have ripped you apart, limb form limb and left you for the skags and rakks." The mystery person said.

"Well...thanks I guess. What's your name?" Maya asked.

"The names Konno. Born and raised on Pandora. I was on my way to Sanctuary. Is it alright if I join you guys? I've been wanting to kill Jack for what he did to this planet." Konno said.

"Yeah, well get in line." Axton said with a frown.

"Whats wrong with him?" Konno asked.

"Jack is our older brother and has trapped our niece in a Hyperion facility." Kyle explained.

"Oh." was all Konno could say.

"Well, come on! go get my eye from Knuckle Dragger!" Claptrap yelled as he continued to roll onward. Then, he fell down into the snow. "HEY! I NEED HELP HERE!"

"God damn it! Zer0, Konno! Stay up here and keep us cover while we get Claptrap!" Kyle yelled.

"Got it." Konno said while Zer0 nodded.

3 minutes later

"God damn! You're heavy Claptrap!" Maya said.

"Let's get my eye!" Claptrap said again.

2 minutes later(after wondering around)

"I think I found him. He has Claptrap's eye around his neck." Konno said.

"Just snipe him." Axton said while Konno did it.

"Now get my eye and we can leave." Claptrap said.

"Got it." Zer0 replied as they made their way to a Hyperion barrage.

"This is Hyperion tech. Annnnnnnnndddd open!"Claptrap yelled.

"Access denied." a robotic female voice said

"Well, I hear getting eaten by bullymongs isn't such a bad way to go." Claptrap said in his usual, preppy voice.

"Let me get that for you." Angel said, shocking claptrap and opening the door at the same time," Take what ever you need. Its a long road to Sanctuary." and with that the vault hunters started to loot the place before heading off to Liar's Berg.

A/N:IS IT JUST ME, OR CAN CLAPTRAP SEE EVERYTHING WITHOUT HIS EYE! COME ON, IT FUCKING WEIRD! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HE CAN SEE WITHOUT HIS EYE! Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I was reading fanfictions, doing research(I know only six sirens can live at once and the all have different powers, but its fanfiction. Anything can happen.), and busy with being a freshman in highschool. I tell ya, its difficult. Anyways, R&R people. Please or I'll stop the story(JK. I'll never stop this story. Until the last chapter.) Bye!

Beta read by: Darkflames and fire


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Cleaning up the Berg

A/N: Hey guys! sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been sick for the past week and I've been lazy. Sorry. I hope you like it.

Reizel Phantomas: I will, but you have to wait.

Zabon95: Thanks.

FizzyCash man: Close. Its Phase Shift. And for getting close, you get a reward. Master chief will now punch you in the gut.

whitegurlcantdance: Thanks! I really needed that!

story START!

"Minions'! Over here! Your master commands it!" Claptrap yelled calling the vault hunters over.

"What do you want claptrap? And we've told you we're not your minions, you just happened to be there when we needed help out of the snow." Axton said to the little robot, "And if you call us minions again, I'll let Salvador use you as target practice." Making Sal laugh manically and claptrap shudder at the same time.

"We have to get to Liar's berg and see if my friend Sir Hammerlock can help us put my eye back in. But be careful. This glacier is run by a bandit named Captain Flynt. The jerk kept me as his torture thing for a couple of years. We played games like 'Dodge the blowtorch' and 'Don't get dunked in the pool of acid' but that's ends today! Because we're going to kill Flynt, take back my ship, and sail to sanctuary!" Claptrap yelled just before he fell off a cliff and the vault hunters had to save him from the bullymongs that were going after him.

"Hello bandits of Liar's Berg! I heard a a vault hunter has entered your town. Bring him to me and you'll get a million bucks. Oh and I'm still offering two mill for the Crimson Raiders leader, Roland." Jack said through the ECHO device.

"A MILLION BUCK!? Listen up boys! I want you to bring me these vault hunters, NOW!" a new voice said through the ECHO

"Hey, Hammerlock!" Claptrap said through an ECHO, " Wanna do your buddy Claptrap and repair my eye?"

"Dear lord! First Capt. Flynt's men trap me on this glacier, then Claptrap shows up. I must have been very cruel to puppies in a past life. I say, vault hunters, do me a favor and kill Flynt's men for me?" a voice said through the ECHO so they thought it was Hammerlock. As soon as claptrap opened the gate, the vault hunters were bombarded with bullets by Flynt's men shooting at them. Sal whipped out his two bandit pistols and yelled in Spanish while shooting at the bandits. Maya and Selena both used phase lock to hold up two bandits and shooting at them while Axton and Kyle both threw down their turrets which started to unload in the said bandits. Zer0 digistructed his sword and went ghost. Every other bandit the didn't die from bullets, died from being cut in half. Konno jumped up on a roof and started picking off the ones that were trying to get away.

"Oh no! Bullymongs!" Claptrap yelled running around like an idiot.

"I got this!" Gaige yelled to the other hunters, "Go get them, DT!"

Axton and the others were about to help Gaige, they finished up the bandits, when they saw a giant floating robot slashing and hacking away at the bullymongs. They all stood there, mouths wide open, except for Zer0 because of his mask. As soon as there were no more bullymongs, the others ran over to Gaige and saw the robot had been de-digistructed and was replaced by a very happy Gaige.

"What was that?!" Kyle asked, with awe and surprise.

"That was DT. Stands for DeathTrap. Pretty badass right?" she replied walking toward the group.

"DAMNIT! THIS AIN'T OVER GRINDER!" Capt. Flynt yelled through the ECHO.

"Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you kind people didn't come along when you did," Hammerlock said through the ECHO, "Please come to the electrical fence. And let Claptrap goes first."

"I knew Hammerlock would come around eventually. We're like two pea in a pod. Two bolts in a mag. TWO CANNIBAL MIDGETS IN A FAT GUYS RIBCAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" The robot said before touching the electrical fence that was still on.

"Sorry about that. When I hear Claptrap talk I can feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one. Very painful. I shall be out directly," he said to the hunters as he turned off the fence and opened his door,"I am Sir Hammerlock. At your service! I really appreciate you killing all of Flynt's men for me. They killed everyone in lair's berg and trapped me here. From what I hear the Crimson Raiders could use a couple of heroes like you. Now if you could hand me the bastard robot's eye? Thank you!" He finished as Kyle gave him Claptrap's eye and they all started to look around.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"Dead. The bandits killed them and now the bullymongs live in the graveyards. Dreadful really. I was here for a short time but still became connected to the people here. And now their all dead." Hammerlock said with some guilt in his voice as a lone tear fell from his right eye, "But you can kill the bullymongs and bring back respect to their graves. I'll turn on the power first and when your done with the bullymongs, I'll give you all guns."

"Really? Alright let's do it!" Axton yelled.

"And I've seen you already meet Handsome Jack. He goes around shooting young, unarmed men, women, and children like it was going out of style. Truthfully, I believe he deserves a slow and painful death for what hes done to this planet. Not like it was crap before, but still." Hammerlock said while they were walking over to the power generator.

A/N: Tell me what you think in the reviews. I also need a new beta-reader.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Good Nights Rest

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be a funny one as well as a weird one and does introduce some characters from other places and another OC. But you don't have to read it. If you do read it, tell me what you think and I might make more. Thank my friend for this chapter. She put it in my head

FizzyCash Man: He has the strength of Chuck Norris and the speed of XLR8(Ben 10). Your screwed.

PurpleNinjaCat278: Thanks!

"Hey Hammerlock. Is it alright if we spend the night here, since its kinda late?" Kyle asked as he watched the sun go down.

"Of course it is! Although you have to use one of the other houses, but yes, its quite alright." He replied as he turned on the power generator. As soon as he turned it on, all of the power turned on as well, "So, which house will you be staying in?"

"That one, I guess." Axton said while pointing it out. It was a fairly big house. It had two stories and a few windows. It could easily fit seven people.

"Ok, just push on it. I believe the bandits left it unlocked. Well, see you in the morning!" Hammerlock yelled as he walked away toward his house. He closed the gate and turned on the electricity.

"Well, I guess we should choose a place to sleep." Maya said as she and the others went in the house.

"I CALL THE COUCH!" Kyle yelled as he rushed for it.

"DAMNIT!" Gaige shouted, "I WANTED THE COUCH!"

"Don't worry. I found two more." Kyle said as he rushed back to them, "Come on! I'll show you!" And to Kyle's word, he found two more couches. He also found the staircase to the next story.

"Well, I'ma go up stairs and find a bed. Night!" Maya called as she walked up stairs to sleep the night away.

"Me too," Selena said as she followed Maya," Night babe."

"Night babe." Kyle called before he yawned and laid down on one of the couches

"Yea, same here." Axton said and followed suite of the two women before him," I see Sal made his choice already." pointing to Sal passed out on the last couch.

"Yea, I guess," Kyle chuckled to himself," Night bro."

"Night."

_25 minutes later_

Gaige woke up and went to get a glass of water. But what she didn't know was someone was watching their temp. home right now. Gaige soon found a bottle of water and chugged it until it was halfway gone. Then she looked out the window and saw a tall, white man in a tux stand there. Watching their 'home'. She then closed and rubbed her eyes. And when she opened them, the"Well, I'ma go up stairs and find a bed. Night!" Maya called as she walked up stairs to sleep the night away.

"Me too," Selena said as she followed Maya," Night babe."

"Night babe." Kyle called before he yawned and laid down on one of the couches

"Yea, same here." Axton said and followed suite of the two women before him," I see Sal made his choice already." pointing to Sal passed out on the last couch.

"Yea, I guess," Kyle chuckled to himself," Night bro."

"Night."  
man was gone. Gaige decided that it was her imagination and went back to her couch.

_2 hours later_

Gaige woke up again and had to use the bathroom.

_5 minutes later_

Gaige was washing her hands when she heard the door of the house open. Slowly. She chose to check it out. And when she found the front door, she something terrible. She saw Slender Man. And next to him was someone even more terrifying. Jeff the killer. Gaige was freaked out! Even though she went to the bathroom before, she still pissed herself. And when Slender Man noticed her, she screamed and everybody woke up. Kyle and Sal fell out off the couches they were on and if Gaige stopped screaming, you would be able to hear three thumps on the floor above them. When Kyle found his balance, he whipped out his Vladof assault rifle and aimed it at the two figures.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Kyle yelled as Sal got up and whipped out a bandit assault rifle and pointed it at them as well.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD!? I JUST GOT OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Gaige yelled back as the others came down the stairs holding their guns as well.

"Uncle! Jeff! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!?" a voice shouted as the owner passed by the vault hunters' house,"There you guys are! Where the hell have you be-HOLY SHIT!"

"Who are you and why the fuck are you here?" Kyle shouted as the hunters kept their guns trained on the two intruders.

"They're looking for the vault. And they dragged me here too." the unknown person said again," By the way, my name's Bree. What are your names?"

"Kyle."

"Maya."

"Selena."

"Gaige."

"Axton."

"Konno."

"Salvador."

"Zer0."

"Well, nice to meet you all. I'm sure you meet my uncle and his friend Jeff." Bree said with some annoyance in her voice. After she said the word 'uncle', they all stood there wide-eyed. Zer0 had a :O on his mask. "Why does he have a mask on?" Bree asked staring at Zer0.

"Because I want to. Thats why." Zer0 answered, "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No. The reason why is because my uncle is Slender Man and he doesn't have a face, if you couldn't tell." Bree replied, "Well, I believe that we need to go. I guess we'll each other later down the road?"

"Bet on it." Gaige said as she came off of her shock.

"Bye." Bree said

"Bye." all the vault hunters said as the sun came up.

A/N: Hey! I know it was kinda short but still. I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. See you guys later. Review after you read.


	6. Chapter 6: your help

Chapter 6: I Need Your Help!

Hey guys, it's your Commander speaking and I need your help. I have NO IDEA what to do for the next chapter. I need your help with it. Leave a review or PM me. Seriously, help me with this chapter. I don't know when to add in Krieg. Help me with this, and I will be in your debt. If any of you have a character that you want me to put in my story, tell me and I'll see what I can do. This is your Commander saying 'Good night, and over out'.


End file.
